As Told By Miley
by iHannah
Summary: "I'm seriously thinking about dropping out of school and becoming a hobo. When you think about it, they live the best lives. The don't have to worry about homework or classwork; being part of the cheer-leading team..." -NiLEY-
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I had some idea so I decided to write it down. I craved a Niley story, but couldn't find any I liked so I thought 'hey, why not give it a try?' This more than likely **won't** be continued; we'll see.

P.S. I'm obsessed with semi-colons (;)

I'm seriously thinking about dropping out of school and becoming a hobo. When you think about it, they live the best lives. They don't have to worry about homework or class work; being part of the cheer-leading team; money; and the best thing is they don't have to worry about keeping up with the latest trends. I swear, the moment I started wearing Aeropostale, it was like everyone else started wearing it. I should come to school in a burlap bag and see what the student body would do. The only bad parts are that they don't take showers daily and have nowhere to live. But, I see the Salvation Army around weekly. I am still deciding on the dropping out thing, but for now I think I'll continue high school. After all, I only have 2 more years. Those should fly by quick. Well, at least I hope they do...

**Oh, yeah, give me what I need**

Aero graphic tee, skinnies from Forever 21, ballet flats, sloppy French bun, light eye shadow and lip-gloss; I was good to go.

Toast, butter, jelly, OJ; good breakfast.

"What time's Nick supposed to be here?" My father asked, spooning a bit of his Fruit Loops into his mouth.

I shrugged. "Dunno." Nick was my best frien. We'd agreed on carpooling to school to at least do our part of saving the Earth. He'd pick me up some days, and others I'd pick him up. It was a good thing, too, because we lived about 5-6 blocks from each other, depending on how one looks at it.

He nodded. "Finish your English essay?"

The toast crunched against my pearly whites as I took another bite. I nodded my head 'yes'. I disliked awkward morning conversations, which seemed to happen more often than I'd like. My mom passed away when I was about 8 months; she was killed in a drive-by. It's not like I missed her; I barely knew her. Still, I wonder what she would've been like. Occasionally I ask my dad about her and then he puts on an old movie and I tear up a little, but that's as far as it gets. I can't actually remember the last time we talked about her. There aren't even any more pictures of her, except for the one I keep tucked safely under my pillow. That was just life...

Just then my phone started ringing. I picked it up with my free hand, going through all of the procedures until I reached my inbox.

_I'm outside, hot stuff_. _:P_

"Bye dad, I'm out." I downed the last of my OJ before dashing out of the house and into Nick's car, which sat waiting in front of the house.

"I've never seen you in such a rush to get to school." He joked, closing the door after me. He'd gotten out prior to and had it opened by the time I came outside. He then hopped into the driver's seat. Nick, always the gentleman...

"_Hot stuff_?" I questioned, pushing my phone into his face, which displayed his text.

He shrugged, starting the engine. "You can't blame me for telling the truth."

It wasn't that I didn't do well in school, I simply didn't like it. Boy, was that the understatement of the year or what? Let's be honest here; I hated it. I hated the 'cliques'. I hated the 'jocks' and the 'popular people' and the other classifications as if we were animals in a food chain or something. I hated that it was so early in morning; night school would be better, but then I wouldn't have a life. It's not like I have one now, but still... I hated how everyone dressed as if they were going to some night-club instead of sitting in a classroom for the majority of their day. Seriously, who wears stilettos to school? Obviously, idiots, which was another thing I hated. Surprise, surprise, this school was filled with them. I think it had something to do with the water... or the fact that most of them smoke away the few brain particles they have left. The teachers are complete idiots as well; 'weed', as most people know it by, is an insanely gross and detectable smell. I've come up with two solutions as to why the weed-heads never get caught. A.) Idiotic teachers and/or B.) The teachers probably smoke _with_ them. I can count a few days where Mrs. Wheeler looked as high as the Statue of Liberty.

"Oh, God, hide me!" I ducked behind Nick, using his body as a cover. There, in all of his ugliness, was my ex-boyfriend Justin Russo.

"You're being ridiculous." Nick spat, trying to remove himself from my tight grip.

"Let's not forget who beat who during arm-wrestling." I placed my hands on his shoulders, slowly walking in the direction opposite of Justin. Once I was sure we were out of sight, I deeply exhaled. "Whew, that was close. C'mon." We began walking to the side door of the building.

"What's the deal with Justin, anyways?"

I gasped. Had he seriously asked me this question? "He's ugly."

"If he's so ugly, then why did I see him and Tawni Hart making out Friday night?" He opened the door, gesturing for me to go in first, which I did. I did mention something about him being a gentleman, right...?

"Seriously? When?"

"At Manny Santos' party, which you'd know about if you'd bother to have a social life." He said that in the most sarcastic, obvious tone, which made me force a humorless laugh.

"Oh, Nicky; have you learned nothing these past 2 years of knowing me? High School parties are overrated. They're a ploy created by sexual offenders to drug slash intoxicate girls and force them into doing what they want. It's all easily explainable." I casually said, walking upstairs with Nick right next to me.

"I chose not to pay attention for fear of brain damage." He retorted with a sly smirk. I pierced my eyes at him. At that same moment, some bimbo bumped me. "Watch where you're going." I hissed, looking up at them. As soon as I saw their face, my expression softened.

"Um, excuse you? _You_ bumped _me,_ but since you're my best friend, I'll let it slide." It was Sonny, my best friend, as she previously stated. We immediately engulfed each other in a hug as if it'd been years since we'd last seen each other, instead of 3 days.

"Um, hello? Am I invisible today?" We pulled away to laugh at Nick.

"Soz, bro." Sonny then gave him the same hug as we continued down the hallway. The usual white walls were covered with life-size posters of idiots running for 'class president' and 'homecoming king/queen'.

"Who are you guys voting for, for homecoming royals?" Sonny asked. I take it she read the posters...

Sonny was the cheerful one of our group. She liked to look at the bright side of things; always smiling and being 'perfect'. I envied her OCD, but at the same time hated it. She was an 'A' & 'B' student, and was always active in school events. She was the reason I became a cheerleader. Well, that and the idiotic-but-super-hot football players.

Nick shrugged. "I'm not really into that stuff."

"He's a loser, he doesn't know who to vote for." Sonny and I shared a laugh. Nick lightly shoved me, which caused more laughs to erupt from us.

"Whatever."

"Mi, what about you?"

"It's between Jake Ryan and Marco del Rossi. Either way, they're both hot."

Nick looked from me to Sonny, disgusted. "That's my cue to leave. And, FYI, Del Rossi is gay, so _I'd_ have better chances with him... not that I want him or anything..." He stammered. "I LIKE GIRLS!" He scurried away as Demi and I burst into another round of laughter.

"He's so gay."


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in third hour, aka Math, I anxiously glanced at the analog clock hanging on the wall. _10:30_, it read. Sighing, I looked around my area; Amy, a girl I knew from the team, was busily texting away on her phone as Ms. Buttercombs lectured us about some upcoming thing... whatever, I really wasn't interested. I looked around again and saw Nick taking notes. I softly giggled. Nick was known as the brainier one of our group, hence my previous statement about him being a loser. He's totally up there with Sonny and a bunch of other nerds when it comes to grades. I literally was like... the dumb one, which is coincidental seeing as how I make fun of everyone else, when my grades are pretty much the same as theirs; the C's, occasional B's, and unlikely A's.

I felt something hit the back of my head and turned in which the direction I felt it come from. Nick was smirking, whilst pointing at the floor. I hesitantly looked down, seeing a piece of paper crumpled into a ball. I looked back up at Nick, giving him the finger before checking to see if Ms. Buttercombs was looking. She was too busy writing on the chalkboard, which gave me the perfect opportunity to quickly snatch the paper, and sit my book up so that is covered my face as I eagerly unfolded the paper.

'Hi' it read. Typical Nick.

I scribbled down a reply in my overly-practiced handwriting, 'Hi Loserrrr', checked to see if the coast was clear, and chucked the paper back at Nick. This process continued until the end of the hour. The conversation went like this:

'Wyd?'

'Wondering wtf i'm doing here'

'yea... me 2. what happened to ur 'hobo theory'

'i realized it'd never work'

'y? can't go long w/ out shopping?'

I sent him a well deserved glare.

'nooo, punk. sleeping under freeway bridges = social embarrassment'

'haha. i'd of offered u my bro's treehouse out back ;)'

'how thoughtful... :p'

'y'know me... always thinking of you'

'awww nickyyy.'

Yes, we bicker, but at the end of the day, Nick Lucas is one of my best-est friends in the entire world.

After grabbing my usual lunch from my locker—a grilled chicken salad, Boltenhouse Farms Strawberry Banana smoothie, and a cookie—I gradually made my way to the cafeteria, stopping to chat with a few people every now and then, some of whom I didn't know, but seemed to know me. I guess that was a 'perk' of being a varsity cheerleader. I just saw it as a hassle, because before I became a cheerleader I was just this 'hot, unknown girl', Nick's words. Now? I'm a 'hot cheerleader who could get laid every night', Nick's words again. He could be such a pig sometimes...

"What are we talking about?" I casually asked, joining them at our usual table, which consisted of us, the art nerds, and some hockey jocks.

"Homecoming." Nick piped in, loudly chewing his pizza.

Sonny offered him a napkin, reciting how his manners were unbearable—a line she said all too well, which then earned a smart remark from Nick, which ended in 'thank you, _mom_.' with emphasis on the 'mom' part.

I slowly shook my head at them. "We're still on that? If I wanted to talk about high school crap, I'd sit with Lindsay and the rest of the air-headed cheerleaders."

"For your information, homecoming is _not_ crap." Sonny chimed in. "Second, I'm pretty sure you calling them air-heads is the nicest thing you could call them, but remember what I always say-"

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all..." Nick and I sang in harmony; that was a line we also knew very well.

Sonny made an appalled look, which we both kind-heartedly laughed at. "Well, then... I rest my case."

Just then, the dreaded ex made his way over to our table, the reason still unknown.

"What's up, guys?" He asked, as if we were buddy-buddy cool with him. I stifled the want to roll my eyes and call him every name in the book, instead settling on a 'hello, Justin'.

"Hey, J." Sonny said, in her perky, upbeat voice. I telepathically sent her daggers, although I'm sure she didn't get them since she and Justin became engrossed in a 'deep' conversation after she scooted over, giving him room to sit next to her.

"Isn't this fun?" I heard a voice whisper. I looked next to me and saw Nick smiling, possibly having the time of his life.

I grimaced at him. "Yeah, best time ever!" I faked as much enthusiasm as I'm sure the last chick he'd banged did, assuming he wasn't a virgin. He probably was.

**Mental Note**: ask Nick about his sexual intercourse status.

I began to think that God really disliked me this Tuesday afternoon, as the other co-captain Lindsay Sims made her way over as well.

"Mi, no practice today, but the girls and I are going shopping. You in?" The open invitation completely caught me off guard; I never hung out with the team aside from practice which really didn't count, and the cheer competitions when I let my brain shut down so I could fit in with the rest of them.

"Uh..." I looked from Nick to Sonny, and for some reason Justin, then back to Lindsay. "We were…" I cleared my throat. Boy was I a bad liar. "Planning to do somethi-"

"But we're happy to reschedule." I looked up and saw Sonny smiling at Lindsay.

"What?" I shouted.

Just then I felt someone kick me, hard. "Yeah, sure. I'd love to come shopping with you..." I swallowed hard. "And the rest of the team!" I plastered on a fake smile.

Lindsay exploded into giggle, always so giddy. "Yay!"

"But." I looked over at my dear, dear female best friend. "Only if Sonny can come."

Lindsay's smile grew wider (if possible). "The more the merrier!" and with that, she skipped over to the football jocks table.

"What the hell just happened?"

And then everyone turned to look at the mouth that uttered those words, the always odd one out; Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

"H aha, totally Lin... aha! Yeah, I'm just gonna go... get a pepsi. BRB!" I hurriedly scurried out of A & F, headed towards the food court. A very eventful shopping experience was experienced.. lol, using experience (sorta) in the same sentence... Anywho, guess who like... totally became BFFs and started acting gay and totally made out? Sonny and Lindsay! Well, not the make out part, but I really don't think that's far.

Yes, I know... I was completely shocked too as I exited the dressing room asking for Sonny's opinion on a peach tunic and leggings outfit I'd put together, when I saw her giggling with the She-Devil, practically sitting on each other's laps.

Now, mind you... Lindsay's like... the dumbest girl on the face of the planet, unless Manny counts... but she's a slut, but then again... Linday's the dumbest, point blank period. Sonny's super smart-which sometimes makes _me_ wonder why she's friends with _me_ since she's like... an uncertified genius! And I know I'm saying 'like' a lot, but like... I can't find any other words; I don't think 'like' has a synonym which really sucks because I sound like Lindsay when she's trying to explain a new routine to me that she managed to conjure up in her abandoned head before showing the rest of the team, seeing as how even though we're both co-captains, I have a bigger say on team duties than she does. Blame my 'over-active imagination', Mrs. Wheeler's words.

I literally had to make up the quickest excuse ever-I was thirsty-to get away from the hideous scene. If you saw it, you'd run too. It was completely unbearable; unbelieveable, and I was UNwilling to believe it; Sonny, Lindsay, Amy, and the rest of the team were exchanging numbers! With Sonny! Who's the complete opposite of them, other than her stunning beauty, therefore enabling to capture the attention of anyone she passed by, but STILL! This didn't make sense. It was like seeing a cat and a mouse walking side by side; many imagine it, but never actually think they'll see it, except I never, ever thought.. ugh, I don't even want to say it.

Abruptly, my ringtone '_Not Afraid_' started blasting. Haha, funny story... one boring, boring day after school after detention, I let Nick use my phone to call his mom because she was picking us up and blah blah blah-basically, he set it. Actually, that wasn't funny... -.-

Buuuut, it was kind of funny when Nick tried to act like that jungle dude... what's his name? TARZAN! Yeah, him. anyways, Nick totally had the act downpacked, so I may have dared him to climb up a tree and he may have fallen trying to dodge a bee's nest, which may have caused him to break his arm, causing him to wear a cast for about 1 month. He totally hated me the entire time, but I know he secretly loved me for it; it totally got him out of gym and an automatic 'A'. After that, he walked around saying how he was 'macho' and 'superman-ish' and 'fearless'-totally Taylor Swift-like, and changed his ringtone to that overyly-advertised song.

"Loserrr, hiiii." I sang, after fishing around for it in my purse.

"Miiiley, you have such a charming greeting."

"Well, only for you BFF!" I chuckled.

"F unny you should say that... BFF... I saw your status." I could tell he was smirking at this point.

"N ice to know you stalk my facebook."

"Well, I have to stay updated on one of the most important people in my life, so... yeah, I guess you could call it stalking, just don't block me or anything."

I had to laugh again; Nick was so... Nick. "I won't."

"Good, so who's new BFFs?"

As I told Nick the horrid outcome of today, I drank half a strawberry milkshake from Steak 'n Shake, and heard Nick crack about 6 jokes.

"On the plus side, you still have mee."

I raised my eyebrow. "Explain to me _how_ that's a good thing."

N ick lightly laughed, then explained. "I will never convert to the dark side, so I'd never leave you."

"Aww, you're sweet, Nickyy."

"Well, you know how I's do."

I laughed at his fake attempt at being a 'gansta', something we did often once boredom overtook us.

"So, what happened after I left?" I questioned Sonny as she pulled out of the mall parking lot.

She shrugged, stopping at a red light. "Nothing, really; the girls started talking about homecoming, though."

"Hmm, why am I not surprised?" I pulled my phone out of my pocket, starting a new text message.

Sonny softly laughed. "They were talking about who they were voting for and what they were wearing and dates and stuff. We should totally go."

"What?" Her last statement completely caught me off guard as I pressed the 'send' button.

The lightly hastily turned green, and I jerked in my seat as Sonny's foot pressed the... down thing? I didn't really pay attention during driving school thingy... whatever.

"We should go to homecoming; it'll be fun!" Her perky, OCD voice came out, aka the one I semi-loved, semi-hated.

"If we is you and Loser Boy, sure, it'll be loads of fun." I discreetly rolled my eyes, fixing my eyes on my phone; facebook.

"If my Loser Boy, you mean Nick-btw stop calling him that-then yes, but I also mean you, missy."

"Whatever, _mom_."

She made a slow left turn onto the freeway. "I'm really serious, Miley. You didn't go freshman year, which I kind of blame myself for, for not making you, but this year, you aren't getting out of it, even if I have to buy you a dress myself and drag you; you're going."

I stifled a laugh, deciding on what my next status would be: _Trapped in a car w/ a homecoming loonie. help? :p txt me, lovelies_. "_Mommy_, after homecoming, can we go ride to candyland on my magical, pink pony?"

That earned a big, giantic, humongous, some other synonym for 'big' laugh. "Yes, honey, after we pass the corners of 'STFU' and 'i'm not your mommy'."


	4. Chapter 4

People always say 'opposite attract'. I was a firm disbeliever of that saying, until yesterday. It was as if Sonny gave up the usage of her brain... and bonded with them. I'm officially declaring her a certified genius, by grounds of the ability to dumb herself down enough to fit in with cheerleaders!

Here I lie on my bed, on a Friday night, in a baby tee & jogging shorts. Not exactly socially acceptable for Friday night wearing by today's teen species, but I was the exception. However, unlike my 2 best friends, I was neither intellectually advanced, nor going out tonight. And if my lack of a social life wasn't enough of a buzz kill, turns out my DAD who's like OLD even has a 'hot' date. Granted, you could imagine my terrifying fear when he said it, accompanied by a wink and a toss of his perfectly windswept hair.

_I'm not afraid, to take a chance_

I rolled over and pressed the green button, and the center button, putting my Blackberry Storm on speaker.

"What's up?"

"I was getting ready to go to Manny's party-"

"I thought that was last week."

"Not that you keep up with the school gossip-"

"You and your gayness do enough for the both of us." I giggled at my attempt at humor.

"You can't see me, but I so just rolled my eyes at you-"

"You can't see me, but I'll pretend that I care." I let out a humorless laugh.

"Damn it, stop interrupting me!" Nick spat. Agitation wasn't afar...

"Ohh, I'm sorry Nicky-Baby."

I could sense a smile form on his gorgeous lips. "_Anyways_, as I was getting dressed, I thought to myself, 'What's my good friend Miley doing this party-ful night', but then I remembered she's the lamest teen to ever live and well-"

He did _not_ just go there. "Excuse you? Lamest? I think not. Say 'Aye' if you're still a virgin."

There was a pause.

"I didn't call you to talk about my virginity status-"

"Then don't call me lame, ass wipe!" And with that, I did a dramatic hang up. Who needs Nick and his 'Hey, look at me, I party with whores' ass? Certainly not I. Was it weird that he instantly upset me? I shrugged, deciding to forbid myself from thinking about him anymore as I made my way down the stairs and into our kitchen. Once there, I immediately opened the freezer door and found myself dumbfound. Someone had eaten all of my rocky road ice cream.

"Fuck!" I mumbled.

Six minutes later I found myself in the same baby tee with an Aero hoodie, HCo skinny jeans, and ballet slippers. I was a girl on a mission-to find the least crowded ice creamery with a pint of Rocky Road. Normally, I'd go to possibly the only Wal-Mart for about 500 billion miles, but that by itself would require me to drive, so I instead settled on walking to the Coldstone located 3 blocks down. I didn't mind the walk; the sun had just begun to set and the creatures of the night would be beckoning soon enough. I giggled at the thought of Nick in a werewolf mask, or Sonny in a petite skirt with her 'holier than thou' attitude.

Soon enough, I found myself in the small ice cream shop, and gradually made my way to the line. Thank God there were only 4 people in front of me. Soon enough me & my betrothed were together again as I ate it with much delicacy and grace at a table near the back of the ice creamery. There were many reasons that I liked the back; a.) When people came with their kids, the kids usually preferred sitting in the front, which saved me from having to hear their screaming and hollering & b.) I had full view of every hottie that made his way in. And every non-hottie too. . .

I gasped as I saw, in utter terror, with my own two eyes, Justin... with some blonde chick...walk in... holding hands... if I didn't know any better, I'd swear they were on a date. OK, running into your ex-boyfriend in a public place when you aren't necessarily looking your worst, with a one-sided back ponytail and non-Friday night clothes, while he is on a date with... Tawni Hart, is definitely a plausible excuse to wish for God to bring you sweet, sweet glory & allow you to come home to him, right? That was exactly the same thing I thought as I watched them walk toward the counter. The dining area wasn't very crowded, minus a table 3 tables down occupied by 2 boys & a girl. Hey, I was all for threesomes... but would they mind a fourth? Would that be weird?

These were the thoughts invading my mind as I saw Tawni give Justin a kiss (yuck!) and turn towards the dining area. It was at that moment that I realized I had three choices. I could either a.) sit here and hope they don't see me - tough luck with that one or b.) dash out of the door as quickly as I could, all while trying to cover my face and without making a scene or c.) 'make some new friends'. I chose to go with the latter choice, picking up my spoon & pint, using my hood as a shield, crouching ever so low, basically crawling over to the unknown people's table, giving them the choice to either totally accept me or fry my life in more ways than I could think of. In one quick motion I was off of the floor & into the only unoccupied seat.

I looked up, earning confused looks from the brunette girl sitting across from me, as well as her accomplices whom sat diagonal to us.

"I know it was really weird for me to pop up out of nowhere like that." I began, hastily shooting the words out of my mouth. "But my ex-boyfriend is right over there." I pointed at Justin practically gawking at the worker. "And his date is right over there." I then pointed at Tawni. "And I really don't want them to see that I'm here alone, so would you mind pretending that you know me?" I nervously looked from face to face, exhaling a breath I didn'trealize I'd held.


	5. Chapter 5

The girl looked from boy to boy, then to me, shrugging. "Sure."

I wiped a bit a of sweat that had began to form on my forehead. "Thanks, you guys really don't know how much embarrassment you're saving me from."

The girl giggled. "I bet I can. Something similar happened to me last summer. Let's just say... spaghetti sauce was everywhere!"

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Oh, I'm Selena." the brunette introduced herself. _Selena_, I thought, _pretty name_. "And these are my douchebag friends Joe and Justin." Selena pointed to each of them as she spoke their names, each one offering me a friendly greeting, which I replied in just the same way, introducing myself as well.

"So... Miley, right?" Joe asked. He had short, semi-straight black hair and adorable brown eyes. I nodded, unable to speak due to the delectable ice cream that invaded my mouth. I looked up for a split second and saw Justin - my ex - quickly look away, which only meant one thing; he was looking at me! Gahh, dump a guy and he can never get over you. So pathetic... especially with his blonde bimbo booby date right in front of him. I chuckled to myself before returning my attention to Joe. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out on a Friday night all alone?"

This time, I had to stifle a giggle. Not because of the corny line he'd just used on me, but his forwardness. Boldness was... admirable. However, I wasn't exactly in a flirting mood with my ex practically stalking me from across the room, no exaggeration.

I looked from The Ex to Joe, just as Selena delivered a slap upside his head, which Justin bellowed out laughing at. "Back off, dork, you just met her!" I then took that moment to observe him, his honey-toned skin complimenting his face nicely along with his same colored eyes,

"Why put off for tomorrow someone I can do today?" Although totally inappropriate, and a bit of a turn on, I could tell he was kidding by the tone of his voice. Tell that to my ego.. which began to conjure up quite a few... ahem... inappropriate things of its own.

"Hey!" Justin reached across our table to slap Joe a high-five while Selena slumped back in her seat, picking up her cup and eating coffee bean ice cream, I could tell.

"Well, thanks..." Even in the midst of all this, I was still able to blush. "But, I actually chose to be alone today."

"Really? Why?" Justin quizzed, once he was situated in his seat again.

I shrugged. "My best friends went to a party, and I'm not much of a partying type... so I chose ice cream instead." I half-heartedly smiled at the end to try and make myself not sound so pathetic.

Selena immediately sat up, raising her cup in the air. "Kudos to you, sistah! Stay above the influence!"

I raised my cup with hers and we did a toast, uncontrollable laughter erupting from the both of us. Joe and Justin remained quiet, giving us weird looks along the way.

* * *

Two and a half hours later I was home again, with a smile on my face running from ear to ear. Once we finished our ice cream, Joe suggested we go see a movie, which we all agreed to. We ended up seeing _The Green Hornet_, by far the greatest movie of 2011. There was just something about Seth Rogen that made me... shimmy. We all cracked jokes the entire time, and were almost put out when Justin stood up and yelled at the screen when The Green Hornet and his friend were going to be buried alive. It was definitely a night to remember. Joe continued to flirt with me the entire night, and I can shamelessly say I flirted back. We all exchanged numbers ad promised to 'meet up' again soon.

* * *

Saturday morning was nothing out of the ordinary. As I began my daily routine - shower, shave, teeth, dressed - I could only think about the fun I had last night. Even though the way we met was a bit unordinary, I could really be comfortable around Selena, Justin, and even Flirty Joe. I tip-toed down the stairs as it was only 7-ish, and I'm sure my dad was still asleep. I fell asleep before he got home, so I was sure he had an adventurous night. Grabbing a $20 out of his wallet, I sashayed to my car. Lindsay scheduled an emergency practice before the game today. Pleased, I was not. Who in their right mind schedules an AM practice on a Saturday? Oh, right... I forgot I said 'right mind' and everyone knows that ship sailed for Lindsay long ago. It possibly never even docked.

"Ok, ladies, line up, line up!"

The squad scrambled to make a half-circle line around the three-point line in the gym.

"Miley and I would really like to thank you for coming so early. We know some of us had wild nights last night." She paused, winked, and giggled. I bitterly stood next to her, carefully sipping my strawberry-banana smoothie from Starbucks. "Anyways, Amy and I came up with some new cheers last night. C'mere, Amy." Amy walked up and stood in between us. I contemplated checking her about bumping me, but decided against it. I just wanted to get this the hell over with so I could crawl back into my bed and be dead to the world for a couple hours before the game.

"Ok, we're gonna do it and then you guys can try." Lindsay looked at Amy, silently asking if she was ready. Returning her attention back to the squad, they began. I completely zoned them out, to be honest. It was early, the sun was rising at an extremely fast rate, which meant it was hot... and we were in the sweaty sock smelling gym. Excuse me for being a little worried about my hair, which I spent 26 minutes working on, frizzing up. Whe my mind finally returned, they were done.

"Ok, ladies, and..."

* * *

"What happened to you last night? I called you after the party, but you didn't answer." Nick spoke, from his position on my bed.

"Are you still facing the wall!" I yelled from my walk-in closet.

"Yes, Miley." I could hear the irritation in his voice and giggled. I'd invited Nick over to help me get ready for the game, since Sonny was busy with the pep club.

I walked out clad in my bra and uniform skirt, slipped on my shirt, and checked myself out in the full lenght mirror attached to the back of my closet door. "Ok, you may turn Lord of the Dorks."

"And I uphold my position very well." Nick joked, turning around and saluting me. We both shared a laugh.

"I went out with some friends last night and must've left my phone here." I managed to say, once our laughter died down. I plopped down next tot him with my Hello Kitty shocks and white sneakers in my hands.

"Friends? You have those?"

I faked a laugh at my dim friend, raising my left foot and scooting my sock onto it. "Yes, dear Dork Lord. I no longer serve in your army of dorks. My deepest apologies, your highness." I did a small bow, lowering myself low enough to pick up my shoe, untie the laces, and slip it onto my foot.

"Well, where'd you go?"

I put on my other sock and shoe before responding. "Ice cream, movies, no big deal."

Nick wiggled his nose in confusion. "So, you go out with random people, but when I, your _best_ friend, who's there for you at your _every_ beck and call ask you to go to a party, you say no?"

I nodded. "Pretty much." Standing up, I smoothed the few wrinkles out of my skirt and grabbed my pom-poms off the dresser. "Come on, Loser. Game time !"

* * *

We'd just finished the halftime show, and I was thirsty. After promising to return shortly, I ran out to my car and got my Gatorade. Cheering was definitely taking a toll on me, but I figured the killer body I got in return was worth it, especially when a 'big-boned' girl walked by. She had on a skimpy, white dressed that accentuated her belly fat. I made a quick vow to myself to never let myself get that big.

"Miley."

I slowly pivoted on my left foot. I gasped. "Ryan?"

* * *

**I really don't like author's notes, but I felt like I had to write one. Do you like this story so far? Answer honestly.**


	6. Chapter 6

He offered me a small smile, which I gladly reciprocated. I practically jumped into his arms, his repositioning themselves around my waste. It was as if nothing had changed, as if all of the time that had gone by since we last saw each other in person didn't matter. It was a minute before we parted, my shoes and the ground reconnecting once again.

"My God, what are you doing here?" I questioned, my smile now reaching from one ear to another. I ran a tanned hand through my brown, wavy hair. "I haven't see you in _forever_!"

He chuckled, shrugging. "With everything that happened last year..." He paused, a look taking over his face that questioned whether he should continue. "With the divorce... my dad decided to move back here."

My smile slowly disappeared as memories of the summer before last replayed in my head. We were young, 'in love' (or so we thought), and it was as if every obstacle in the world would find its way onto our path. Ryan was my first real boyfriend, which was when my dad decided to finally start acting like a _dad_, whatever that means. Aside from him, Ryan's parents were always at odd's ends. They moved away to be closer to family, and Ryan and I agreed it'd be best to end things then. We remained in contact - the occasional 'hi' text and catching up phone call, although he'd failed to mention that detail. "I'm really sorry to hear that. I know it must've been hard on you."

He shrugged, waving his hand in the air as if to silently drop the subject, which I did. "I still can't believe you're back! Look at you!" I exclaimed, taking a step back and admiring his body from head to toe. His same 5'10 statuesque frame stood tall, his shaggy brown hair and gorgeous green eyes glistening because of the nearby streetlight. His tan-less, muscular body looked absolutely flawless against his simple white v-neck and cargo shorts.

"Look at Ms. Miley, the cheerleader!" he screamed, bringing me into his arms once again. I giggled as he spun us round and round, shouting out pleas for him to put me down, which he ignored.

"Miley, is that you?" An unknown voice called out. We immediately paused, both of our heads jerking in the direction of which the voice came from. It was only Sonny. Ryan took that chance to put me down, too soon. My legs felt like steamed noodles for a hot second.

"Oh my, God! That isn't Ryan, is it?" She screamed, running over and giving him a giant bear hug. I could tell he was taken off guard by her bumrushing him, but welcomed her embrace as would long time friends who haven't seen each other in years would.

They began to make small talk, which I took as my cue to run to my car, grab my duffle bag, and proceed to join the conversation.

"Wow, that's so great!" Sonny proclaimed, looking from Ryan to me. "Ryan's coming to Seaview!"

I looked up at him with an 'are-you-serious' look. My answer came from his big smile. I swear, I could've died happy as a clam at that very moment. "Well, when do you start?"

"Well, my dad's gotta finish the paper work, so probably Tuesday."

Sonny's mouth dropped open. "Tuesday? As in this Tuesday, of this coming week?"

Ryan scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Uh...ya."

"OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMy-"

"Sonny!" I shouted, hoping to break down the barriers of the mini panic attack she was having. Now really wasn't the time.

"I'm sorry it's just... Ryan's back! I feel like I should throw a welcome back party!" Ryan rose in eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah, a party. We can introduce him to everyone and I'm sure he'd love to catch up with his old friends, who I'll surely invite and you guys - OMG! You two." She turned her attention to Ryan. "You're going to homecoming, right? I know it's _only_ a month away, but I'm sure we can find you a nice suit and yo-you could go with Miley! Ye-"

"Whoa, girl." I finally intervened. Girl was talking _way_ too much. As much as I loved Sonny, she had a tendency to go overboard sometimes. Like, for instance, this stupid homecoming. "Ryan _just_ got back, hun. Maybe after a couple days it'll be socially acceptable to ambush him, but now?" I shook my head. "Not so much." Sonny nodded her head in understanding. "Now, how about we go back to the game?"

* * *

Amy and Lindsay invited me to the after party at Lindsay's house after we won the game, but of course I said 'no'. I know, I surprised myself. I was just about to say 'yes' seeing as how Ryan was back and I was sure he was going, but let's face it - 1. Ryan's hot. He's about to have_ tons_ of girls in his face. Do I really want to be one of them? 2. I wasn't in much of a 'party' mood, which, in this case, meant a bunch of people getting drunk and banging each other. 3. I just got done cheering, so I don't exactly smell like a big bed of roses.

After a long, steamy shower that involed me soaking my body from head to toe, I emerged from my steamy bathroom. That was when I heard my phone going off. I immediately went into ninja mode, recovering my phone from my desk. _Joe_ flashed across my screen. I smirked before unlocking the screen and placing the phone on speaker.

"Well, well, well... look who it is."

There was a second of silence, followed by some laughter. I smiled to myself, towel drying my hair.

"Miley, what are you doing this fine, fine Saturday night?"

"Well, I just got out of the shower-"

"And you didn't invite me? What kind of friend are you?" I could hear the feigned heartache in his voice, but decided to play along.

"Oh, I'm sorry Joey-Bear. I will next time."

"Promise?" I sensed a smirk on his face, as well as mine. Actually, mine never left...

"Promise, babe."

"Anyway, you should so go out with me."

I began pulling out some underwear out of my drawer. Taking a quick look at the digital clock on my nightstand, _8:36_, I decided that tonight, curfew would not be enforced for 2 reasons. 1. My dad was over his friend's house watching the game, which meant they'd get really drunk and he'd end up on their couch and 2. My curfew's never _really_ enforced, just there so my dad can have some level of comfort.

"Depends on what you have in mind."

**Check out my profile, lovelies! =)**


End file.
